


Not My Fault, So I Blame You

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Combeferre Knows Everything, Emotionally Constipated Grantaire, Grantaire is Emotionally Constipated, Jealous, Jealous Grantaire, Jealously, Jehan Knows All, M/M, Truth or Dare, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Truth." Enjolras sighed, after realising Combeferre was not going to rescue him. There was a collective sigh at Enjolras being so predictable.</p><p>"Are you in love with someone in this group?" Jehan asked, their long hair currently being braided into intricate patterns. Grantaire noticed Enjolras thrown thoughtfully, then look at him. Enjolras' eyes only lasted on Grantaire a split second, before they cut back to Jehan.</p><p>"Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Fault, So I Blame You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodlingCaptainChristina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlingCaptainChristina/gifts).



"Enjolras, it's your to do something." Courfeyrac pouted, still sulking after Jehan was chosen to kiss someone else (Marius, who's face seemed permanently flushed).

"Truth or dare!" Jehan smiled, with an encouraging note to their voice.

"Truth." Enjolras sighed, after realising Combeferre was not going to rescue him. There was a collective sigh at Enjolras being so predictable.

"Are you in love with someone in this group?" Jehan asked, their long hair currently being braided into intricate patterns. Grantaire noticed Enjolras thrown thoughtfully, then look at him. Enjolras' eyes only lasted on Grantaire a split second, before they cut back to Jehan.

"Yes."

Combeferre hardly batted an eye, whereas Enjolras' other best friend yelped.

"Wait,  _what?"_ Courfeyrac all but shrieked, his arms flailing like a particularly vicious windmill. He glared accusingly at the pair. Jehan didn't look surprised either, but they were always more aware then anyone in the entire group, excluding Combeferre, who, like Jehan, knows all.

Grantaire felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Of course Enjolras was in love. Grantaire shouldn't be surprised. Sure, Enjolras was acting nicer to Grantaire (despite him being inutile to The Cause).  

"Who! Tell!" Courfeyrac demanded, pointing a finger at Enjolras.

"Work your way around the circle, then ask me." Enjolras shrugged, even though it was obvious he wasn't going to tell anyone about it.

"Fine. Grantaire!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, directing his finger at the person in question. Grantaire groaned, and decided that truth was safer then dare.

"Truth." Grantaire stated, giving a warning look to Courfeyrac.

"On a scale of one to ten, how attractive do you think people rate you?" 

"Well," Grantaire began, carefully chosing his words, "to some people I am probably a one, but to others... a solid two."

"R, sweetie, you're way above a two." Jehan informed softly, their braid fully complete.

"You're right... Today an old lady said I was handsome, so, yeah, I got that going for me." Grantaire grinned at the eye roll Éponine gave him, but missed the small frown worn by Jehan. He didn't miss the gaze Enjolras sent at Combeferre.

"Marius." Courfeyrac declared, before Bahorel interrupted.

"Wait, who died and made you truth or dare master?" Bahorel interjected, sandwiched between Feuilly and Bossuet (who appeared to be crushed).

"Your mum. Marius, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Marius asked, looking as if he didn't understand at all.

"Slap or kiss! And you can't chose the person your in a relationship with!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, thrilled with the idea of a new game. 

"I'm Éponine, and I agree with this plan." Éponine stated seriously, 

"You just like slapping people, 'Ponine." Grantaire tutted.

"So do you! I bet you'd slap Cosette." Éponine protested, and Bahorel barked a loud laugh.

"Nah, Grantaire knows that if he attacks Cosette, she'd kick him in the 'nads and leave him crying on the sidewalk." 

Grantaire looked down, knowing that the delicate and frail looking girl sat directly across him probably would do that. When he returned his vision to normal height, he noticed Marius sheepishly advancing towards Enjolras, the question obvious in his eyes.

Instead of slapping, which was what Grantaire expected, Enjolras placed a brief kiss to Marius' cheek. Courfeyrac wolf-whistled, and Grantaire felt the slithering feeling in his stomach flip over unpleasantly. Suddenly, throwing Marius out of a window didn't seem like a bad idea. In fact, the more he thought about it, the better the idea.

"You can't slap Marius." Enjolras shrugged as an explanation. Combeferre huffed a small laugh, which confirmed what Grantaire thought.

Of course Enjolras was in love with Marius. 

"Double Truth or double dare, Enji?" Courfeyrac continued with the game as Éponine scolded Bahorel for drinking her beer.

"Truth." 

"It's double truth, which means I get to ask five questions."

"I don't think that's how tr-"

"It is, shut up." Courfeyrac interrupted Enjolras, who frowned, looking akin to an angry, put-out kitten.

"Fine."

"The person you like, is it Feuilly?"

" _No."_ Enjolras glared at Courfeyrac, who threw up his hands, feigning innocence.

"Is it a he?"

"Yes. Combeferre, make him stop." Enjolras suddenly turned to Combeferre, a pleading look on his face.

"Is it..." Courfeyrac leant in to whisper a name. Enjolras paled, red around the cheeks, and nodded, looking mortified. He glanced at Grantaire with what he assumed to be a sorry look, for Grantaire's unrequited feelings. Of course Enjolras knew, because Grantaire was as subtle as a purple elephant riding a unicycle.

"Oh-my-God-you-are-all-going-to-die-oh-my-God-"

"Shut. Up." Enjolras blinked.

Grantaire recognized the look in Courfeyrac's eyes. Which meant that it couldn't be Marius, which meant that the person returned their feelings, because Courfeyrac looked as though Christmas had come early. Reality crashed down on Grantaire. He couldn't bare watch his Apollo find someone. He wanted to be happy. But he couldn't.

"I need some air." He whispered to Éponine, who frowned.

He stood up abruptly and left, without looking back.

 

Enjolras followed, quickly walking without breaking into a run. Why did he agree to this? Courfeyrac. It was all his fault. 

"Sorry." Enjolras staggered slightly when Grantaire suddenly stopped and turned, almost crashing into him. Their faces remained inches apart. They stared at eachother, twin looks of shock and surprise at being so close.

Then Grantaire pulled back, stepping away slightly. Enjolras almost complained.

"What are you sorry about, Apollo?" Grantaire grinned wryly, looking as though he would like to punch Enjolras. 

"For putting you in an awkward position." Enjolras explained, without using the words 'with my feelings you don't return.'

"Jesus, 'Pollo. Was going to happen anyway." Grantaire shrugged as if it were nothing important, which made Enjolras feel a sharp stab to his stomach.

"Right. I'm sorry for telling Combeferre, but I think he knew anyway. Courfeyrac needed to be told..." Enjolras continued, knowing that he should let it be, but not quite ready for Grantaire to walk away and prove that there was never anything there.

"Wait- tell? Tell him what?" Grantaire's wry grin was replaced with a frown.

"Wait, what were you talking about?"

"What were  _you_ talking about?"

"The fact that I love you and it's making you uncomfortable." Enjolras blinked slowly, as if it explained everything.

"That's- not- wait, you love  _me?"_ Grantaire yelped, looking shocked and disbelieving.

"Didn't you know?"

"No!"

"Well, shit."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you don't return my feelings." Enjolras shuffled his feet, looking down. Grantaire laughed.

"You don't know I love you?" 

"You what?"

 

 

If they returned half an hour later, hand in hand, the only person that bothered to mention it was Courfeyrac.


End file.
